everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thronecoming
This is a fanfic on Thronecoming.Please comment! Getting Fairest It was a clear evening when almost every student was in their dorm, getting fairest for a spell tabular event that was about to take place. Ahh Thronecoming. What a wonderful time. Aside from that, drama was brewing, and along with it came the beeping text of a rumor that was about to be put to the test. Blondie Lockes was the first person to be alerted. She got an anonymous hext saying that a certain prince and a certain villain were to accompany each other to the ball. Blondie was on the scene right away, heating everyone the details. Once she dropped her phone on the bed, she got to work on her outfit. She went all out, anything to become Thronecoming Queen. Part of her didn't care if she might have sabotaged a candidate. It was that anonymous hext that ruin Raven's chances as the Queen and with Dexter. Dexter was never hers in the first place. Blonde sat down carefully as to not crumple her dress. She looked at her hexts. Nothing new. Just some ads from the porridge store and shoe store. She would get some hexts soon. Very soon. Cerise Hood was quiet but proud. She found a good hood-friendly dress that was still red. She, in a moment of daring, had chopped off her hair until it was chin length. Her hair looked better short. It just did. She fastened her dress and heard a beep from her phone. Due to her few friends, this was rare. She darted toward the phone and turned it on. She used her speed to get to the hext as quickly as possible. A stupid rumor. She flopped on the bed, but got up quickly to make her way, dateless, of course. Apple White looked perfect. She wasn't shocked by the hext at all, she read Raven's diary, so it didn't shock her. Apple bustled down the hall to find Daring, who was late. Raven was nervously pacing the room. She didn't get the hext, but the hext message was on every blog. Even some of the teacher's blog. That scared her a little. Even with this, she smiled. This would definitely surge the voting on her side. The rebels love that kind of stuff! After all, she needed followers if she was going to take over the world. Who should she credit this success to? Blondie wasn't smart enough to figure it out, but Raven had two people in mind for the perpetrators. Apple was jealous of Raven's freedom while Maddie had a criminal streak in her. She would definitely win Thronecoming with this kind of free advertising. The one nobody ever expected had sent the hext. As of the moment, this hext sending girl was putting on plastic elf ears to compliment her dress. Hexts That Were Swirling Around At The Time ((Heyo! Little ol' narrator here. I figured you'd want to know what was being said about this shocking couple, so here it comes! The hexts are anonymous, but basically done in the theme so you guys could guess who started it)) The Walk To The Dance Cedar Wood was going o the dance with one of the last people available. Hopper. She was desperate, and figured that he would get over Briar going with one of the more suave princes. Sure, it would take Hopper awhile to get over the heartbreak, but it happened much sooner than Cedar expected. Hopper was the first to come, and when Cedar heard the unsure knock, she was sure that Cerise or Ashlynn were visiting. When she opened the door to the flower-holding Hopper, she scar ambled around the room for a gift. She had him wait at the door, and in the end gave him a bag of potato chips. They started the walk and started to talk about Raven and Dexter. Hopper had a hunch that Dexter had a crush on Raven, while Cedar was completely oblivious to any possible romantic interaction between the pair. Ashlynn Ella was tending a potted plant while waiting for Hunter to come and bring her to the dance. He was five minutes late. Maybe he was going with Cerise to keep their secret hidden. But then again, everyone has known about them for a while now. Maybe he was a jerk. He can't be a jerk, because he's a vegetarian! No vegetarian is a jerk. She waited. Little did she know that she wouldn't go to the ball if she waited for Hunter to get her. He was dancing with Blondie at the ball right now. He wouldn't get his date Ashlynn, since Blondie was his date. Ashlynn was sitting in a chair like a true damsel-in-distress. Because no vegetarian can be a jerk. Duchess was with her last, first, and only real choice for Thronecoming date. Sparrow Hood stood at her door with some weeds in his hand. How romantic. Duchess marched up to Sparrow and snatched the weeds. He smiled sheepishly as she tried to fasten one or two as a hair accessory. He held out his hand, and Duchess awkwardly grabbed it with the wrong hand that wasn't trying to make weeds look good in her now tangled hair. She was yanked out of her room, and kept trying to make her hair look good as she walked backwards with Sparrow holding the wrong hand. Cupid stood at her balcony that overlooked the dance. She rested her head on the rail and looked toward the couples that were walking toward the cornucopia of lights and music. If only I had a date, she thought. She suddenly saw Dexter and Raven stumble by along the path. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She then saw Hunter and Blondie running against the crowd, hand in hand. They set towards a tree, and Cupid scrambled towards her binoculars. She adjusted them, and saw so etching that made her cry harder. Blonde and Hunter were kissing. Cupid forced herself to look away. She then had a surge of courage, wiped off her tears, fastened her ears, and after an awkward bout of climbing, marched toward Hunter and Blondie. "What do you think you're doing?" Asked Cupid with something in her voice that made her seem decades older. "Well, I, um, there was an-" "Not you Blondie. I can guess that you'd start stealing stuff. It's your destiny. But Hunter, you have no reason to be behind a tree kissing a petty thief when you have a girlfriend who's probably worried sick because you didn't show up." "Well, what can I say? It happened. Now may I please get back to kissing my lovely blonde person?" "Only if you can put up with people knowing your 'little secret'" "No! Can't you do it for true love?" Asked Blondie. "This isn't true love. Hunter, your true love is with Ashlynn. Blonde, your true love is with yourself. Trust me, I've seen you look at a mirror. Due to papers that were signed, I have the agency to photograph this little rendezvous so, if you don't want a headline spot in my Mirror Blog, then you might want to skedaddle" "We won't. This is true love, you know nothing about it." "Okay. Smile for the camera!" They promptly ran for their lives. Daring walked with the most beautiful date to the dance possible. He brought his mirror. He kissed it, danced with it, and took pictures with it. Category:Fanfiction Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters